Natsu Has Kids!
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Natsu at the guild accidentally reads a request paper that summons my Natsus Kids to his world a bit of Nalu here and there with a pinch of Nali i don't own anything other than the plot and my Natsus and their kids
1. Chapter 1

**Here with a new chapter!**

**Set after the war, no hundred years quest**

**Summary: Natsu finds a weird request at the guild, read it with the others, sees nothing happens, went back home, the next morning sees kids in his house**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**The country of Fiore**

**A neutral Country that has a population of 17 million.**

**It's a place of magic.**

**Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key in people's lives.**

**However….**

**What we will be presenting to you all today is a very eerie magic**

**For the next chapters then, your mind will be glued to this story**

**(imagine scene: a request paper appeared as it started to get closer and closer to you)**

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone at Fairy Tail were doing their normal thing; drinking, laughing, eating, chatting, and Fighting

"And then you had to go and destroy the whole town!" Gray yells at Natsu

"you destroyed some of it too!" Natsu shouted back

"Both of you give it arrest!" Lucy said while covering her ears.

The two had been bickering the whole time after finishing a simple escort mission that ended horribly

Both boys completely ignored her words and continued arguing about their mission.

"Didn't I tell you to stop arguing!" Erza yells at them as they both cowered away in fear.

"Yes mam! Won't happen again!" They both say in unison.

"Good, because our next mission will be harder and longer so you both have to get along." Erza told them as they saluted to her

"Aye sir!" Gray and Natsu shouted

"wow, Happy 2# is back" Lucy said sarcastically

"But Erza-san, don't you think we've had enough missions for now?" Wendy asks her as she has been the quiet one the whole time.

"Yeah maybe we should take a break for a few." Lucy agreed to Wendy while hoping that Erza won't unleash her fury at her.

"Well you are right. We could hang at the guild and take a few lower class jobs for a while." Erza replied making everyone breathe a breath of relief.

"Finally I don't wanna be spending months with this ice freak." Natsu said while giving an annoyed look at Gray.

"What did you say flame-" Gray was about to retort but

"Stop fighting!" Erza stopped him before hitting them on the head.

"A-Aye!"

The two then sulked to the table as Erza huffed in satisfaction

"I'll be going with Wendy and Charla to the shopping mall, you wanna join, Lucy?" Erza asked her as Wendy got up with Charla in her arms

"yeah, been meaning to buy a new set of clothes for spring" Lucy said as she joins them

"the guild better be in one piece when we get back" Erza said as she glares at Natsu and Gray

"Aye sir!" Gray and Natsu saluted to her

"good" Erza said before leaving the guild with Wendy, Charla and Lucy

The two boys sighed in relief before glaring at each other one last time as they went separate ways

**4 minutes later**

"ice stripper!"

"Flame Spit!"

What can you expect? They're dumb heads

The two got into a brawl that nearly wrecked some of the guild's stuff

Surprisingly, Gajeel, Elfman, Nab, Max, and Warren got into the brawl that turns into a massive sized brawl

"haaa, these brats never learn" Makarov said while sitting at the bar as the old man sighed tiredly

"that's Fairy Tail for you, Master" Mira said with a smile

The massive brawl stopped as they felt an enormous fiery scarlet aura appearing from the doorway as everyone ran scared except for Natsu and Gray who stood stiff frozen

"**didn't I say no fighting?"**

"iiiihhhh!" Natsu and Gray hugged each other as Erza appeared with Lucy, Wendy and Charla behind as they all were carrying shopping bags

"**clean this mess up before I make you regret from ever being born"**

Erza said to them as the went overdrive into cleaning the mess, they had made

"all done, Mam!" Natsu and Gray saluted as the guild was sparkling clean

""wow, that was fast""

Everyone thought with a sweat drop

"well done, now.." Erza said before she re quipped a sword to her hand

"off with your heads!" Erza said as Natsu and Gray screams in fear

**BANG! POW! BANG! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

The guild shook as it shakes and rumbles

"learn this as a lesson and never repeat it" Erza told the two as she made her sword disappear

"A-Aye" Natsu and Gray complied while being embedded to the floor with multiple bumps on their heads

"I'm surprised they're still alive" Lucy said as Happy was poking Natsu with a stick to check if he was still alive

"those two will never learn" Erza said as she sits down to their usual table with Lucy and Wendy with Charla joining in

Everything then went back to normal as they went on their day

Now our attention is to Natsu who was at the request board with Happy

"escort Cargo…lame, defeating a giant centipede…..boring, drinking a potion…no thank you." Natsu went through all of the available quests on the board as he saw nothing but boring ones

"look at this one, Natsu" Happy chipped in as he pointed to a certain quest on the bottom row

"let's see," Natsu scan through the request, Happy pointed to as he reads the description

"please read this description and you shall be rewarded with 700,000 jewels" Natsu read out the description as he grins

"whoa, this one is an easy one!"

"aye!" Happy cheered in

"what does Flamebo have in his hands?" Gray said sitting at a table with Juvia

"I believe Natsu-san has an easy request" Juvia told him

"why do I fell Dejavu all over?" Gray said while feeling a shiver rising

"let's see, aru maya nakiu ragada kanja anak Kom" Natsu read out the symbols on the request paper as it glows before disintegrating

"what the heck!?" Natsu exclaimed as the request paper was gone and a bag full of jewels fall on his head

"ow!"

"it's the reward!" Happy said as Natsu opens the bag and sees that it was filled with jewels

"nice! Now that's what I called an easy quest!" "Aye!"

"so, Salamander got an easy quest, big deal" Gajeel said as he eats rusted nails in his mouth

"how can you even eat iron like that?" Levy who was sitting with him asked him

"I think an Iron Dragon can eat any metal whether rusted or not" Lily said

The day then passed by as it was night time

"see you guys tomorrow!" Natsu bid everyone goodbye as he and Happy went home

**Forest**

**Natsu and Happy home**

"man, what a day" said Natsu as he plops down his couch

"aye" Happy agreed while brushing his teeth

"I wonder what should we do tomorrow?" Natsu wondered in his mind before it was time to go to bed

"night, Happy" Natsu told to his partner

"aye, night, Natsu" Happy replied back before the lights were turned off

* * *

Unknown to them, a figure was at the woods, silently snickering before making her/his way out of the forest

* * *

Natsu was snoring on the couch as he falls to the floor without waking up as he continued sleeping and snoring

**WRING**

A portal appeared as small figures came raining down on Natsu who grunted a bit before falling back to sleep

**Next morning**

The birds were chirping and the sun was rising as everyone was waking up for the day

Natsu was snoring in his sleep with a snot bubble on his nose as it grows large before shrinking

"papa"

A little voice spoke as Natsu was shaked a little

"papa!"

The little voice demanded even louder as Natsu was being shake even more

**Pop!**

"wah?" Natsu woke up in a daze as his snot bubble popped

"papa"

His eyes focused as he saw a blurry figure on him

"who?" Natsu tried to sat up but could not as he felt weights on him

"papa"

Natsu's eyes focuses as he can now see clearly

He saw 12 kids on him as some were still infants while some looks to be 5-6 years old

"papa!"

They all exclaimed at Natsu who looks at them for a moment before his face went crazy

"**WHAT!"**

He screams as it woke Happy up

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Fariy Tail**

Everyone was at the guild, as it was quite an awkward scene

Natsu had shown up to the guild with the 12 children beside him

"before you say anything, I don't know them at all" Natsu told them before everyone screams like crazy

They all started bombarding him with questions

"where dd you get kids, Salamander?!"

"did you kidnap them!?"

"how many women did you slept with!?"

"are they Lucy's kids?!"

"why did you look at me when you asked that question?!"

"no! must've been with Lisanna!"

"why me!?"

"then who else!?"

They all started screaming with each other as Natsu, Wendy and Charla were the only ones quiet

"Natsu-san can you explain the whole story to us?" Wendy asked him politely as Natsu sighs before retelling her what happened this morning

**20 minutes of explaining and processing later**

"and that's how we got here" Natsu said as the children were playing around with each other

"so, you woke up, felt something heavy on you and sees that they were kids" Lucy said as she processes the whole story

"that sums it up" Natsu said to her

"so, you didn't sleep with any women?" Gildarts asked Natsu before getting a punched to the face by Cana

"I slept with Lucy, does that count?" Natsu asked back as everyone looks at Lucy who blushes in embarrassment

"it was to save his life!" Lucy shouted

"then that crosses out everything," Erza said with a sigh as a little girl with red hair was sitting on her lap and was eating tiny pieces of cheesecake that was being spoon feed by Erza

"we can only assume that their parents must be looking for them" Erza told them as everyone sweat drops

""how easy going that little girl is""

"papa" a little boy with black hair and a little girl with pink hair called out to Natsu as they tug on his pants

"for the last time, I ain't your papa" Natsu told to the two with an annoyed look

The little ones then let go of his pants as they started to tear up

"crap!" Natsu backs away as they started crying and screaming that made Natsu's eardrums in pain

They then run towards Wendy as they cried to her

"yosh yosh" Wendy hugs the two children while caressing their back

"Natsu-san, you can't be like that. maybe you just look like their parents" Wendy told him

"but I'm not their papa" Natsu replied back before looking at the other children who was looking at him

"Papa"

They all called out to him as he sweat drops

"all that matters, is that we need to find their parents, they must be extremely worried for them" Lucy said as she kneels down to two children with pink hair as the little girl was carrying a pink haired boy who looks to be only 9 months old

"hi, I'm Lucy, can you tell me your names?" Lucy asked them

The two children looked at each other before looking at Lucy like she has two heads or something

"but you already know our names, Lucy-neechan" the little boy told to Lucy who got confused

"wait, what?" Lucy said while looking confused

"Haruka is Haruka, Haruo is Haruo, and Ikki is Ikki" the little girl said to Lucy as they point at each other before pointing at the baby boy

"wait a minute, they're saying as if we already know them but we don't" Gray said while scratching his head

"okay then, Haruka, Haruo and Ikki, right?" Lucy said as the two nodded to her

"do you know where are your Papa and Mama at?" she asked them as they pointed towards Natsu

"Papa is right there, but Mama isn't" they replied to her as it got more confusing

"so, Flamebo did sleep with another girl!" Gray shouted as he pointed towards Natsu

"hell no! I only slept with Lucy so far!" Natsu retorted back as Lucy sweat drop

"like I said, it was only to save his life!" Lucy told to the others who was looking at her

"alright then, let's try her" Erza said as she looks at the little girl on her lap

"okay little one, do you know where are your mom and dad?" Erza asked the little girl as she points towards Natsu and said "Dada"

"nee nee" the little girl then pointed towards Erza and called her that

"nee nee? What the heck is that?" Gajeel said confused

"nee nee?" Levy started thinking before she pulled out a dictionary book from out of nowhere

"I think she is saying neechan" Levy told them as it got them more confused

"maybe that girl has a big sister who looks like Erza?" Wakaba assumed while looking confused

"probably" Macao joined in as he nodded to Wakaba's assumption

"let me try next" Mira said as she kneels down to a 6 years old boy who was playing with two, 3 years old boy and girl

"hi, my name is Mirajane Strauss, can you tell us your names?" Mira asked with a motherly smile

"but Mira-neechan already knows our name" the boy told her as it got Mira confused

"I see, I'm sorry but I forgot because I hit my head on a cupboard this morning" Mira said with a smile that convinced the child with her little lie

"my name is Kalard, and he's Neel and she's Éna" Kalard told her as he points to the two children behind him

"I'm their big brother" Kalard pointed to himself

"I see, so you're a big brother, that's great" Mira said with a smile as she patted the little boy's head

"maybe we finally get some lead on the kid's parent" Gray whispered to Lucy

"can you tell us where are your mom and dad?" Mira asked them next with a smile

"Papa is right there" Kalard said as he pointed towards Natsu

"maybe not" Lucy said as this was getting them nowhere

"does that mean that the kid's dad looks like Salamander?" Gajeel said as an assumption

"what about your mom?" Mira asked them as Kalard shook his head as a no

"I don't know where Mama went to"

"so much for asking" Elfman said with a tired look

"let me try next, Mira-san" Wendy said as she looks at the two children, she was hugging

"um, can you tell us your names?" Wendy asked them as the two children looks at them

"Azael" "Ewiza" they replied to her while sniffling

"I see, Azael and Ewiza" Wendy said before Azael corrected her

"Eliza, Eliza can't speak right yet" he told her

"Eliza, right. you have very beautiful names" Wendy told her with a smile

"where is Mama?" Eliza asked while sniffling

"we'll get you to your mama, but we need help from you two to find them, do you two know where they are?" she asked them as they pointed towards Natsu

"papa" they said that made everyone sighed tiredly

"how many times does this make?" Gray said with a sigh

They all started to think of a way to find their parents

"Uncle Gray, I'm hungry" a little girl with pink hair tugs on Gray's pants

"what?" Gray said

"maybe you look a lot like her uncle, Gray-sama. I suggest that you pretend to be one till we can find her family" Juvia whispered to him

"oh, okay" Gray said as he holds on to the little girl's hand and lead her to the bar where he ordered a meal for her

"maybe we could ask the neighbours if they know anyone who looks a lot like Natsu?" Lucy suggested as everyone thinks of her plan

While they were discussing, two little girls with scarlet red hair approached Erza as they tug her skirt to grab her attention

"Mama, hungry" "hungry"

They told her as their statement made everyone stop discussing and turn to look at them

"did they just call Erza…" Gray said

"Mama?" Lucy finished their sentence

"hungry, mama hungry" the little girls asked again as their little tummy growls

"they did!?" everyone screamed

"Natsu I can believe, but Erza!?" Gildarts exclaimed in shock

"could it be with Jellal?!" Gray said as Erza's face went red

"like hell can that be!" Erza exclaimed while far away from their location on top of a hill, Jellal sneezes as he rubs a finger to his nose

"hungry" the little girls whined to Erza as they were on the verge of crying

"okay okay" Erza said as she gives the little girl on her lap to Mira before she gives the two kids what they want

"let's cross out the fact that Erza has kids behind our back and just believe that we have a woman who looks like Erza, okay" Mira said as everyone nodded

"nee nee" the little girl in Mira's arms called out to Erza while playing with Mira's hair

"aren't you just adorable?" Mira said as she cooed to the little child

Everyone started to discuss about how to find the children's parents before the door was opened and Mermaid Heel came in

"Kagura?" Erza called out while helping the two little girls clean their hands at the back of the bar

"we need some help" Kagura said as she motions to the baby girl in her arms

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Mermaid Heel**

Kagura and her team were on their way back to their guild after finishing a quest

"Milliana, can you stop bringing cats to the guild? We already have 10 of them thanks to you" Arana told to Milliana who was carrying a kitten in her arms

"but they're too cute, can't we just keep a few more?" Milliana begged to her as Arana sighs while holding her forehead due to her endless arguing with the feline addicted woman herself

Kagura stayed quiet as she minds her own business and let Arana argue with Milliana with Beth and Risley smiling to the arguing two

"wait for me!" a little girl screams as she runs trying to catch a boy who looks to be her big brother

"catch me if you can!" the boy said as he runs while his sister was running behind him

Kagura looks at the two and can't help but let a smile forming on her lips

""Simon"" Kagura thought with a smile as she remembers her big brother

"hey, Kagura" Risley called out to her as Kagura snaps out of her trance and looks at her

"what is it?" Kagura asked her

"we're planning on going shopping, you want to join?" Risley said with a smile to her

"I" Kagura was about to reject the proposal but after seeing the pleading eyes from Milliana, how can she say no

"alright" Kagura said with a sigh as Milliana cheers and hugs Kagura

**5 hours later**

**Evening**

The girls had spent few hours in the store and got some cute and nice clothing for them

"I still think a dress would look better on you, Kagura" Arana told to Kagura as she was holding one bag while the rest had several bags

"like I said for the hundredth time, Arana. A dress doesn't suit me" Kagura said with a bit of annoyance in her voice

"how can you say that if you didn't try?" Risley told her as she pulls out a beautiful white sun dress from one of her bags

"let's judge it when we see you in it" she said as Kagura backs away but got trapped as Arana and Milliana holds her in place

"don't make me use my web on you, Kagura" Arana told her with a smile

"or my cat tube" Milliana added in with a smile

"wait a minute!" Kagura said as Risley started to get closer to her with her eyes sparkling in a mischievous way

"wait! Wait!"

**At Mermaid Heel**

"I feel violated" Kagura muttered out with her face red as a tomato as she was wearing the sun dress, her friends forced her in

"see, it does look good on you!" Risley said with a smile

"it does! It does!" Milliana agreed while hugging a cat doll

"isn't it nice for a change of look once in a while?" Arana said with a smile

"even though you guys practically force her wearing it?" Beth said with a sweat drop

"then how about this one?" Risley said as she pulls out pink sailor uniform

"we still doing this!?" Kagura exclaimed at them as Risley, Arana, and Milliana had a mischievous smile on them

Kagura backed away as the three started to approach her

"not again!"

Kagura screamed as they started playing dress up and Kagura was the doll to dress up

**A few hours later**

**In a bathroom**

"that was satisfying," Risley said with a smile as she soaks into the bathtub with Arana

"let's try cowgirl clothes next time" Arana suggested as Risley nodded

"that sounds good!"

"how about a kitten designed pajamas? That way, me and Kagura-chan can have matching attire!" Milliana popped in as Arana and Risley thought of her idea and agreed as the three started discussing on what type of clothes they should make Kagura try on next time they go shopping

On the outside of the guild, was Kagura slouched on a couch, looking dead tired

"I'm traumatized" Kagura muttered out as her minds were filled with her wearing numerous amounts of clothing, starting from a sundress to a bikini

Beth who had just finished bathing looks at her with a sweatdrop

"ha..ha…ha," she laughs awkwardly as she made her way to the kitchen to clean the dishes up

**Night time**

Everyone was asleep in their room, as the sound of crickets from outside is the only thing that can be heard from outside

Kagura and Milliana were sleeping in her room as Milliana's room was occupied by her felines companion

"nyaaa" Milliana muttered out as she hugs a giant cat doll while wearing cat pajamas

Kagura was sleeping at a normal state as the swordswoman turns in her sleep as she softly snores

**CRASH!**

The sound of something of glass could be heard as it woke Kagura up

""what was that?"" Kagura thought as she sat up her bed

Then the sound of little footsteps could be heard from outside

"Milliana" Kagura with a whisper called out her feline addicted friend as she shakes her to wake her up

"nyaa" Milliana meowed in her sleep as she drools

"Milliana!" Kagura shakes her a bit roughly as Milliana open one eye to see

"what is it, Kagura-chan?" Milliana asked her while rubbing her eyes then yawning

"I heard something from outside" Kagura told her

"it just probably one of the kitty cats, running around at night," Milliana told her as she closes her eyes to go to sleep before a loud glass shattered like sound was heard as it made the assumption of a cat making the sound was crossed out

"that is not a kitty cat," Milliana said with a serious face as Kagura nodded and grabs her sword before making her way to the door with Milliana

**CREAK**

The door creaked open as Kagura and Milliana took a peek outside and sees no one

"where did the sound come from, Kagura-chan?" Milliana asked her

"I think it came fro- .. **CRASH!"** Kagura was about to reply but the sound of glass breaking again could be heard coming from the kitchen

"there" Kagura pointed to the kitchen where the sound came from

**CREAK!**

The sound of doors being opened could be heard next as Kagura and Milliana look to the side and sees Arana, Risley, and Beth coming out of their room

"did you two heard that?" Risley asked them as they all nodded to her

"let's approach with caution," Kagura said as she leads them to the kitchen where they all lean to the side of the door

"what do you think made the sound?" Beth whispered

"it's not a kitty cat for sure" Milliana whispered back

"whatever it is, it's going to get a can of butt whooping," Risley said with a grin while pounding her fist together

"on three," Kagura said as Arana holds the doorknob and nodded to Kagura

Kagura raises her hand up as she counted down with her fingers from 3 then to 2 as everyone got ready

Her fingers then counted to one as Arana sprung the door open

"haaa!" everyone let out a battle cry as they look around the kitchen as sees a mess

"check the cupboard," Kagura told the others as they went to do as they were told

"nothing here," Arana said as she opens a cupboard

"nothing here too," Risley said to Kagura

"some of the glasses are on the floor and so is the flour bag but nothing here," Beth said as she pointed to a cupboard that had some of the glassware down on the floor, shattered into pieces and the flour bag was torn

"anything there, Milliana?" Kagura asked to Milliana who was looking at the lower cupboard

"nothing….. hey! Who ate my cat cookies!?" Milliana replied before coming out of the lower cupboard with a jar of cookies that was half empty

"You hid your cookies there?" Arana said with a sweatdrop

"I was saving it for me and the kitty cats!" Milliana said furiously

**THUMP! THUMP!**

The sound of something falling from the hallway could be heard as it grabs everyone's attention

"now from the hallway?" Risley said as everyone looks out of the kitchen's door and sees nothing

"look" Beth said as she pointed to the floor where little flour tracks can be seen

"how did we miss that?" Arana said as they followed the tracks

"is this an animal track?" Milliana asks as she had never seen such tracks

"not of any I know" Beth told her as the tracks leads to Kagura's opened door room

"it's in Kagura's room" Arana whispered as everyone approaches the room by tiptoeing

Everyone got ready again as Kagura took a peek into her room and sees little movement in it

"something or someone is in there" Kagura said as everyone nodded

"it's now or never" Kagura pushes the door slowly as it let out a quiet creak sound

Everyone went into the room and sees nothing out of the ordinary

"where is it?" Arana said as she looks around the room

"hey, I found cookie crumbs" Milliana said as she points to the floor where the cookie crumbs were at

"and it leads to" Risley pointed at the cookie crumbs before following its trail towards Kagura's bed

"my bed?" Kagura said in confusion as she then tensed up when she saw a bump appearing on her bed

"the intruder is on my bed" Kagura said as everyone readied their magic while Kagura approaches the bed and grabs the blanket

Kagura gulps as she took a deep breath

"ready?" Kagura whispered to the others as they nodded

She then tightens her hold on the blanket before pulling it away

Everyone approaches the bed with their magic before getting a confused look on their face

"a child?" Kagura said in confusion as a little girl who looks to be only 1-2 years old, was sleeping on her bed with flour on her little onesies and crumbs stuck on her cheeks

**Present time**

"and we brought her here, thinking that you might know," Kagura told their story to Fairy Tail as everyone started scratching their head in confusion

"what made you think we might now?" Erza asked while letting the two girls she had fed, play around with her hair

"well, seeing that the child has pink hair, we only thought that it might be Natsu Dragneel's offspring" Kagura replied to her

"it's Salmon! And I don't have a kid!" Natsu retorted to her

"have you tried asking your neighbors?" Lucy asked them while ignoring Natsu's protest

"we tried this morning but came out nothing" Risley answered her

"we also tried to let the authority handle the case but when we tried to give the kid to the guards, she cried and went into a tantrum." Arana told them as the child in question was sleeping in Kagura's arms

Everyone looks at the child and can't help but feel the similarities she had with Natsu on the hair color, of course

"now that makes 13 kids, we got to find their moms and dads" Gajeel said while scratching his chin

"where do we start looking then?" Levy asked as everyone started thinking

Everyone was thinking and discussing with each other of the plan to find the children's parents before hearing a commotion coming from the town

"what's the ruckus all about?" Gray said as everyone looks at the street and sees a crowd forming up

"hmm?" Makarov hummed before his eyes widening in surprise to see horse carriages appearing and was heading to the guild

But what made his eyes widen in surprise was the Fiore Royal Symbol on the driver's attire

The carriages went to a stop in front of Fairy Tail as everyone wondered what does the royal family wants with them

"Yo, Natsu-san" one of the carriage's door was opened and they were greeted with the sight of Sting and Rogue with their cats coming out of the carriage

"Sting? Rogue? And the cats? What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked them

"and why are you guys riding the royal family's carriage?" Gajeel asked them as well

"well," Sting replied while scratching the back of his head

"we kinda have a problem that you might be able to help," Rogue said as he motions to Natsu to follow them

"me?" Natsu said as he followed Sting and Rogue to their carriage before everyone else sees the other carriage's door opening where Hisui step off of

"Hisui?" Lucy called out the queen's name a bit surprised to see her here

"how are you doing, Lucy?" Hisui greeted her with a smile as everyone bowed to the queen

"I'm doing fine, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle where it's safe?" Lucy asked her

"don't worry, I had Arcadios contact Sabertooth to be my aide and so did Kamika and Cosmos," Hisui said as Kamika and Cosmos steps down the carriage

"and the reason why we came here is becaus-" "WOW!" Hisui was about to reply to Lucy's second question but she was halted as Natsu yelps

They look over to Natsu and sees him on the ground with a little red dragon on his face

"is that a?" Lucy said while pointing to the little reptile

"dragon? yes" Hisui answered her as Natsu grab a hold of the little dragon and looks at it

"a dragon?!" Natsu exclaimed as it got Gajeel and Wendy to appear right next to him and was looking at the little reptile

"and not only him" Hisui said as Kamika and Cosmos went back to the carriage and they came out holding a child in each other arms

"we were hoping that Natsu-san might know about them" Hisui said as everyone looks at her before looking at Natsu

"what?" he asked them before getting his finger bitten by the little dragon

"owww!"

"this is getting confusing by the day," Lucy said while holding her head

"how about we talk inside?" Lucy suggested to Hisui who nodded as everyone went in

"okay then" Lucy said as she and Hisui sit down at a table

"can you tell us on how did you found them?" Lucy asked to Hisui as they look to the little red dragon who breaths out a small fireball at Natsu

"well…" Hisui started off as she started explaining what happened this morning

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At Mercurius**

Hisui was running her kingdom with her Father's guidance as he was teaching her on what to do on each assignment

"you're doing great, Hisui. In time you can lead this kingdom to its golden age" Toma told his daughter with a smile

"thank you, father. But I'm still lacking in a few aspect" Hisui replied with her own smile

"hohoho, in time you will be the queen, your mother and I always dreams for you to be" Toma said with a nostalgic smile when he mentions his already passed away wife

"yes" Hisui said with her own smile

The two started to chat and discuss more on the politic and the economic problems the kingdom's have before it was halted as they heard a commotion from outside

"what is that sound?" Toma said in confusion

"let me check, your highness" Arcadios, Hisui's trusted aid, bowed to them as he went to check outside

The two went back to discussing on the political problem before hearing Arcadios shouting at the guards as words like: "catch it! Don't let is escape!"

"is there something happening outside?" Hisui said as she and her father went to the door and opens it

The sight they see is unforgettable

Scorch marks on the walls, dirt smeared all over the carpet, some guards on the floor, knocked out while having what looks to be claw marks on their faces

"what in the world?" Toma said as he looks at the mess in the hallway

"CATCH IT! WE GOT IT SUROUNDED!" Arcadios' shouting was then heard as Hisui and Toma looks to the end of the hall

**WHOOSH!**

They see something red, flying past the hallway in a blur and then sees Arcadios and a group of guards chasing after it

"did you see that, Father?" Hisui asked Toma who nodded

"let's see what that thing is" Toma said as the two started following the sound of running

**Garden**

Arcadios and the guards were on the ground, with bite marks and claw marks on their face as well as dirt smeared all over them as it appears that they were knocked out

"what happened here?" Toma said as they look around to see that Arcadios and the trained guards were all knocked out

"Father" Hisui called out her father as she pointed to the garden where there were dozens of dug up holes

Toma followed her direction as they set their eyes on a particular hole where a red lizard like tail was poking out and dirt was flying out of the hole as well

"what is that?" Toma said as he doesn't know what the creature digging the holes is

Hisui and Toma approaches the hole with caution as Toma took lead while Hisui was behind him

**TWICK!**

A branch stick was snapped into two by Hisui as she gulped nervously

They look at the hole as the tail disappeared into the hole before a little red dragon's head pops out of it

"a dragon?" Toma said in surprise and shock before seeing the little dragon jumping out of the hole and was looking at them

"move back slowly, Hisui" Toma whispered to his daughter as both of them slowly backs away

The little dragon started sniffing the air before it let out a little growl

Toma readied himself to defend his daughter as he had a hand reached out at the dragon

The little dragon rakes its little feet on the ground before sprinting towards them

"Hisui, get back!" Toma shouted as he readied himself to fight the little dragon

The little dragon stops near Toma before jumping at him as Toma fell on his back before seeing the dragon running towards Hisui

"run, Hisui!" Toma shouted to his daughter who looks at the little dragon jumping towards her

"kyaaa!" Hisui screams as she falls down with a little green haired boy on top of her

Hisui winced a bit in pain as she looks up and sees the little green haired boy on top of her

"mama" the little boy called out to her with a smile

"what?" Hisui said as she sat back up with the little boy on her lap

"mama" the little boy called out to her again as he hugs and snuggles to her

"where did the little dragon go to?" Hisui said as she looks around for the little red dragon before looking at the little boy

"Hisui, are you alright?" Toma got up as he went to his daughter

"uugghh" Arcadios and the guards got back up while holding their heads

"yes, I'm alright" Hisui said as she patted the little boy on her lap

"where did this young lad come from?" Toma asked while looking at the young boy on her daughter's lap

"I do not know" Hisui said as she carried up the child into her arms

The child hugs Hisui as he smiled while snuggling to her

Hisui smiles to the child as she patted his head

"let me escort the child to the guards to let them find the child's parents, my queen" Arcadios said as he bowed to Hisui

"yes, please, make sure that the child goes back to his parents" Hisui said as she looks at the child

The child whined as he didn't want to let go of Hisui

"come now, boy" Arcadios said as his hands reached towards the child

"no!" the child whined before firing a fireball from his mouth at Arcadios' face

**BOOM!**

Arcadios' face smokes a bit before the knight puffs out smoke as he falls down to the ground

"CAPTAIN!"

The guards panicked around the down knight as Hisui and Toma looks at the child who went back hugging Hisui

"did that boy just?" Toma voiced out in shock and surprise

Hisui looks at the little boy as he sniffles a cry to her

She smiled with a sigh as she caressed the child in her arms

"your majesty"

The Garou Knights came in as they watch the whole scene

"ah, just the people I need to meet" Toma said as he was about to ask them to escort Hisui to the nearby guild as in Sabertooth before seeing their look of concern

"what's the matter?" Toma asked them as Kama look at his team before moving to the side to let Toma see them

Toma got surprise as he sees Kamika and Cosmos carrying children in their arms

He let out a sigh as he rubs his forehead in stress

**Back to the present**

"we found these two in our rooms as they keep calling us Mama, over and over again" Kamika said as she motions to the two children, she and Cosmos were carrying

"and then we headed towards Sabertooth, the nearest guild for help" Hisui said as she motions to the Twin Dragon Slayers who had their hairs being pulled by the children

"we thought that they can find the children's parents seeing that Dragon Slayers can find them by the scent on the children, but…" Hisui said as Sting continues her explanation

"when we sniff them (ow!) we only (owowowow!) found the smell of (ow! Quit it!) Natsu-san on them" Sting explains while having his hair pulled by one of the children as he then got his cheeks stretched by another one

"so, that means" Gildarts voice out as everyone looks towards Natsu who was looking at a green haired boy with eyes wide as saucers

"did you see the little guy transforming into a kid?" Natsu asked them while tearing his eyes away from the kid

"that does it, this means that these kids are Salamander's kids" Gajeel said as he sniffs one of the children

"yeah, they all have your scent on them, Salamander"

"but I keep telling you that I don't have kids!" Natsu exclaimed at him before having a sword near his neck

"I am disappointed in you, Natsu. you slept with a woman and got her pregnant!" Erza shouted as she summons an axe to her hands

"off with your head!" Erza exclaimed as Natsu let out a girly scream

"wait!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulls on Erza's hands

"don't you think it's a bit odd?" Lucy asked her as everyone looks to her

"what do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her

"I mean, its strange isn't it? These children suddenly appeared out of nowhere today?" Lucy asked them as everyone started thinking

"I think she has a point" Charla said

"this whole craziness happened today after Natsu read a request paper yesterday, right?" Charla said as everyone who was at the guild nodded

"don't you think it's odd, that these children would appear the next day after he reads it?

"she's got a point" Makarov said as he scratches his beard

"Mira, from who was the request paper sent from?" Makarov asked the bartender

"let's see" Mira said as she takes out the request book

"what was the request about, Natsu?" Mira asked him

"something about reading a text then I got the reward" Natsu told her as Mira looks through the pages, scanning through it

"there wasn't a request like that, Master" Mira told to Makarov

"what?" Makarov said in confusion

"as I suspected" Charla said like a detective

"the one who sent the request must've known that this craziness might happen, they knew from the very fact that these children would suddenly appear here" Charla explained as she magically wears a small detective suit

"but don't you think it's weird that this request would suddenly appeared without the rest of us knowing?" Charla said as everyone thought of her words and nodded

"I mean, anyone might have stumbled upon the request before Natsu. but we didn't stumble on the request at all, Natsu and Happy did. So that leaves only one question unsolved" Charla raise a paw up as she did a number one sign

"who put the request on the board in the first place?" Charla said as everyone was on their edge

"and I know who"

"who is it, Charla?" Wendy asked her

"the culprit, the culprit is…" Charla voice out as her hands trembled

"is?" everyone said

Charla then raise her paw and pointed

"is you!" Charla exclaimed as she pointed to Nab

"eeeeehhhh!?"

"me?" Nab said as he pointed to himself

"yes, you, Nab" Charla said as she puts her hands behind her back

"it has come to my mind that you are the only one in the guild to always be near to the request board making you our prime suspect"

Nab looks at her before he chuckles

"you must be crazy, Charla. I mean I'm Nab, you know the guy who never goes on a quest?" Nab said before his statement got everyone to look at him cautiously

"um, guys?" Nab said with sweat dripping down his face

"who are you?" Gray said as he and Juvia readied their magic

"what? You too, Gray? I'm" Nab was about to defend himself but Erza cut him off

"Nab? No, you're an impostor!" Erza exclaimed as she and Mira got the children to back away to safety

"the real Nab, never admits that he never goes on a quest. Never" Max said with a hostile look

"wait, you guys" Nab tried to approach them but Gajeel stopped him as an iron log nearly hits Nab

"I suggest that you reveal who you really are, punk. Before your head won't be attached to your neck" Gajeel threatens him as everyone readied themselves

Nab looks at them before smirking evilly

"well done, white cat. You found out" Nab said as his voice changes

Nab then disappeared into smoke as everyone looks everywhere for him

The door was shut closed and the lights were off

"what the heck!?" Natsu exclaimed as he lit his hand on fire to light the whole place

Spotlights appeared as a person was sitting on a rotating chair

"yes yes yes!"

A female voice that brings a tick mark to Natsu's forehead could be heard as it only brings annoying memories to Natsu

"this voice!?" Lucy exclaimed as the rotating chair turns and revealed the person

"it's the crazy dragon fanatic girl who sells those gross Metabo!" Happy exclaimed

"it's Daphne and they're called Metamo-chan, damn cat!"

Daphne exclaimed as she pulled out her so-called miracle Diet food

"what did you do with Nab?!" Macao shouted at her

"the man is chowing down on a lifetime supply of Metamo-chan at his home, the man is a very good client" Daphne said as everyone imagines Nab eating Metamo at his home

"looks like she got out of jail" Gray said

"yes yes yes! It was such a tragic moment since the last time I was here" Daphne said while fake crying

"Salamander and Fairy Tail destroyed my Dragonroid and foiled my plans to create the prefect dragon, yes"

"and you went to prison because of being crazy" Happy said while pointing at her

"yes yes yes! But in my time behind bars, I have grown a great obsession" Daphne said as she had an evil glint appeared in her eyes

"to create the perfect and ultimate dragon"

"and you're planning to use Natsu as a battery again, right?" Lucy said as Daphne smirks to her

"sorry, but I won't be someone's battery again, thank you very much" Natsu said with a tick mark on his head

"yes yes yes, but due to my Dragonroid mark DX being too perfect, it turns out I miscalculated something" Daphne told them

"DX? Sounds like a toy brand" Happy said with a sweatdrop

"my Dragonroid DX needed more than one Dragon Slayer to charge itself," Daphne said as she smirks while she eats a Metamo

"so, you needed to capture Wendy and the others" Erza said as Daphne shook her head

"I have no need for any iron, wind, light or shadow Dragon Slayer magic, what I only need is fire Dragon Slayer Magic"

"sorry, but I'm the only Fire Dragon Slayer in town" Natsu said with a smirk

"yes yes yes! Maybe you are the only Fire Dragon Slayer in town but only from this world" Daphne told him as she had an evil glint appeared to her last statement

"only from this world? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked her

Daphne smirks as the same request paper Natsu had just read yesterday, appeared in her hands

"that's!" Natsu exclaimed

"the description of magic symbol that Salamander read the previous day, was actually the magic chant for a spell called Cross Dimension. A very rare and a very ancient Spatial Magic that was Lost to time" Daphne told them

"Lost Magic" Makarov said as he had a serious look on him

"yes yes yes, that is correct, mister Makarov. But due to Salamander's incompetence he misread some of the symbols" Daphne said as she pointed to one of the symbols

"this is called "Arak"! not "Anak"! you stupid Fire lizard! I put in the letters beside it, who the heck taught you how to read!"

Fairy Tail thought of one thing

""it was Erza""

Daphne then sighs as she adjusted her glasses

"and thanks to his incompetence, these brats are the ones that got summoned to this world"

"so, Natsu managed to foil your plans a bit, huh. That's our Natsu for ya" Gildarts said with a grin

"what does that supposed to mean?!" Natsu exclaimed at Gildarts

"but it turns out my misfortune has brought forth my great success! as I have scanned the magic in each of the brats and found out one thing" Daphne said with an evil glint on her

"these brats possess certain amounts of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic in them!"

"what?!" everyone exclaimed as they look to the children

"I don't know how they posses that power, but I'm taking it!" Daphne shouted

"like I let you! **Karyu no Hoko!"** Natsu exclaimed as he fired a breath attack at Daphne

As soon as the roar was about to hit Daphne, she smirks as she pulls out a red crystal orb from her coat and pointed at the roar

**CIUUUUUUUU**

The flames of the roar got absorbed into the crystal as everyone was shocked and surprised

"thank you for the charge, Salamander"

"what the?!" Natsu exclaimed before everyone heard screams of panic coming from outside

"let us see how you will deal with my perfect Dragon" Daphne said as she snaps her fingers and she disappeared

"where did that wench go?!" Natsu shouted with a pissed look on him

"we'll handle her later, let's get out first!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulls on his scarf while everyone else started ramming the door before it was slammed open

Everyone ran outside and sees that the town was in a panic as Daphne Lizardmen were everywhere running amok in the town

"these guys again!?" Gray exclaimed

"_**yes yes yes!"**_

Daphne's voice booms out as they felt the ground shaking

"there!" Cana shouted as she pointed to the other end of the town where they see something coming out of the streets and was destroying everything

"_**say hello to my big, bad and awesome Dragonroid DX!"**_

A large and robotic looking Dragon appeared out as it roars **(looks like Igneel but with Metalicana scale colour)**

"_**thanks to the little boost that Salamander gave me, my precious Dragonroid DX got the juice to move!"**_

"get the citizens to safety!" Makarov shouted as everyone went in to help the citizens

"Lisanna, you and Cana stay at the guild to keep the children safe with the princess and the others" Makarov told them as they nodded and went to do as he ordered

"while the rest of us, takes care of the small fries and that big fake reptile!"

"yeah!"

"_**if you think that this will end like last time, you got it dead wrong, yes yes yes!"**_ Daphne said while in her control room

"_**my Lizardmen have been upgraded as they are now Lizardmen Ver X!"**_

"Like I said, a toy's brand" Happy said with a sweat drop

"oraaaa!" Gajeel shouted as he tries to punch one of the Lizardmen who defended with an iron club hand

"what?! Guah!" Gajeel got punched away as his cheek got bruised a bit

"Gajeel!" Lily and Levy exclaimed

"this thing is as strong as me!?"

Everyone started fighting the Lizardmen but they were having a hard time because of the fact that the Lizardmen were mimicking their magic and their fighting style

"damn crazy bitch, stop making a mess on our town!" Natsu shouted as he fired a roar attack at the Dragonroid, only to get his roar absorbed into its mouth

"stop giving her what she wants!" Lucy exclaimed at him

"_**yes yes yes! Thank you for the extra juice you gave to my Dragonroid DX, Salamander" **_Daphne said as she started to press more of buttons in her control room

"_**now for the batteries"**_ Daphne said as more and more of the Lizardmen appeared

"_**take them by force, my cute experiments!"**_ Daphne ordered out as the lizardmen charged at the guild

"guard the guild!" Makarov shouted while in his giant form as he was in battle with a giant lizardmen

Everyone tried to block the Lizardmen's approach but failed as they got shook away with ease

"damnit!"

"no!"

"stop!"

The lizardmen got closer as Sting and Rogue were the last line of defence as the two readied themselves and were about to fight

When all of the sudden

**WHOOSH!**

**SLASH! BANG! WHOOP! SLASH! BANG! SLASH! SLASH! BANG! WHOOP!**

All of the lizardmen suddenly disappeared as they turn into sparkles

"what the?!" everyone looks in confusion as they had no idea what had happened

"_**I don't know what happen, but I'm still taking my precious Dragonroid DX's batteries!" **_Daphne shouted as she started to move her Dragonroid towards the guild

**GRAB!**

"_**eh? Why isn't my Dragonroid DX moving? There should be still enough charge for it to move?" **_Daphne said as she started to press more buttons

"**so, you're the one who kidnap our kids, huh?"**

A deep and scary voice spoke as everyone's eyes went wide in shock

"_**eh?"**_ Daphne said in confusion as her Dragonroid was being lifted up by its back

"d-d-d-d-dragons!"

Everyone screamed as two crimson red dragons were holding up the Dragonroid with their claws

"_**real dragons!?"**_ Daphne shouted in her control room

"**we will be taking over from here"** one of the dragons said to Fairy Tail who nodded

"please do" everyone said

The dragons nodded before their eyes glowed red in fury

"**our wives were worried sick after seeing our children suddenly disappearing"** the Armored Dragon spoke as they grip on the Dragonroid till the sound of metal being crushed was heard

"**now we that we know who is behind their disappearance"** the other Dragon said as they tore the Dragonroid's wings apart

"**you will pay!"**

The dragons started to tear the Dragonroid from limb to limb before piercing its head and pulls out Daphne

"nooooo! My Dragon!" Daphne screams in tears before screaming in pain as the Dragon started to tighten its grip on her

"**do the honours?"** the dragon asked the armored one who nodded

The armored dragon grabs the Dragonroid's tail and started to spin it around and around

"**eeeeraaaaaaaa!"** the dragon then let go as the Dragonroid was thrown to the sky

"**all yours"** the dragon said as two figures appeared in the sky as they had wings

"yeah" one of the figures replied

"this world has that wench too, huh?"

"let's just get it over with"

The two figures had crimson red flames and pitch-black flames in their hands

"**Ankokuenryu Senga!"**

A blast of both flames exploded and hits the Dragonroid as it exploded

"so….so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes as everyone nodded in agreement

Makarov sighs in relief before seeing the damage, Daphne caused to Magnolia

"now that everything is settled, let's help the citizen" Makarov said as everyone nodded

"leave that to us"

A voice spoke as everyone turns to see 6 figures appearing and started walking towards them

"you!?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the continuation**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

The citizens were back at their home as everything was normal, no damage, no lizardmen, no dragons

It was normal

Now, our attention goes to Fairy Tail where the guild was in a quite confusing situation

**Fairy Tail**

"thank you for taking care of our kids, while we were trying to find this place"

The six figures and the dragons with the addition of the two who destroyed the dragonroid were in the guild

Why is the guild in a confusing situation, you ask?

Well, it is rather confusing when the 10 figures who saved everyone from the craziness of Daphne, had the same face as their Fire Dragon Slayer

There stood, ten Natsu, and they all had the same face as him

"o….kay?" Gildarts said as he was scratching his head to this big and confusion situation

"are they all?" Cana said as everyone else nodded

"they are all Natsu" Makarov finished her question as everyone sees that the 10 Natsus were playing around with the children, they found

"are you okay, sweetheart?" Daikaitou asked his little girl as he caressed her

"you two did a great job in taking care of your little brother and each other" Daimou said to his children who smiled to him

"I'm so glad I found you again, Aya" Dragist said as he holds his daughter in his arms

"did any of you got injured?" Dragima asked his kids who shook their heads as a no

"but they're not the same as Natsu" Happy told the others who looks closer at the Natsus

"now that you said, they all have different looks on them" Gray said as Lucy nodded

"see! That one is wearing an eyepatch, that one isn't wearing a scarf, that one looks like a ninja, that one looks like a prince, that one has a tattoo on his face and that one looks like a bad guy!" Happy listed out the difference the Natsus had with their Natsu who got a tick mark to his partner comparing how cooler the Natsus than himself

"thank you again, Fairy Tail." Ether told to them as he carried up his daughter in his arms and holds his son's hand

"yes, you are welcome. But can anyone explain why there are more Natsu in this town, just one is enough" Makarov said while holding his confused and stressed head

"you want me too, or you do it?" Rious asked to Ether who shrugs his shoulders

"be my guest, but try to make it simple for them to understand" Ether told to him

"alright, now then where do I start?" Rious said while feeding his daughter a cookie

"ah yes, let's start from there" Rious said as he snaps his fingers and everything went dark in an instant

"it's dark!" Happy exclaimed as everyone can't see a thing before a light appeared

"you see, we are Natsu like that guy, but we aren't Natsu from this world or rather dimension" Rious appeared with the rest of the Natsus behind him

"so, what you're saying is that you guys are.." Lucy guesses as Rious nodded

"we are from another dimension" Rious told her as he snaps his fingers and ten portals appeared out of nowhere

"each of us are from ten different dimension that are different than yours, granted some has different timelines than yours and there are some that has different reality than yours"

"I don't get it?" Natsu said while scratching his head

"just think of a roasted meat, every time you season It with a different spice, it's flavour changes" Dragov told him as Natsu nodded in understanding

"we were all once summoned to another world much like yours but from a different time line" Rious said as one portal enlarges **(revealing the events of Battle of Salamanders, if you do not know. Please read it)** and reveals the event that happens in the portal

"wow! They're at the Grand Magic Games and you guys are a team!" Natsu shouted as Rious and the others nodded

"so, that world's Daphne tried to do same as the one from our world?" Lucy said as they nodded

"in our event, that wench's henchmen kidnapped our wives wearing our appearance as disguises and made that world's Natsu summon us there where we started fighting each other because of us thinking that it was the other's fault the event happened" Rious explained

"so, they're Lucy tied the knot ahead, huh?" Cana said with a mischievous grin to Lucy who blushed

"you Liiiiike them" Happy rolled his tongue to Lucy

"shut up, cat!" Lucy snaps at him

"that's where the word "another dimension" comes in, like I said, different time line, different reality" Rious said the portal shrinks back before the other ten portals appeared

"in each of our world, we choose a different path than your Natsu" Rious told them

"you had me at different path, but what does that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked them

"it means that we choose different choices of our lives, look" Rious replied to him as he motions them to look at the portal

"each of us are different cause we have different backstories with each other, for example"

A portal enlarges as everyone looks at the portal

"this is my world," Rious said as they look at the portal and sees the Alvarez Empire

"the Alvarez Empire?!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise

"in my world, I fought against Acnologia, four centuries ago, and I am a member of the Spriggan 12 in my world."

"what!?" everyone exclaimed

"yes, and I have been living there with my family there ever since I defeated Acnologia with these hands" Rious told them as he raises his right hand up

His right hand turns demonic and dragonic at the same time before returning back to normal

"then, what about Igneel in your world?" Natsu asked him as Rious looks at him with a sad smile

"I think you should already know" Rious told him as Natsu look down with a sad frown

"moving on, in this world, I never joined Fairy Tail, never. The only one who joined that guild was my daughter, Erza Scarlet" Rious said as the portal changes scenery to a picture frame

"eeehhh!?"

Rious nodded

"in my world, my mate is Irene, Irene Belserion" Rious said as he motions to his wife's picture in the frame

He then looks at the viewers and saw that their jaw has dropped

"what do you expect? I am a 4 hundred years old man and I am married to a beautiful woman who is the same age as I am" Rious told them

"anyway, we are all different to your Natsu, because of us having different worlds" Rious said as all of the portals revealed the Natsus' mates and family

Rious then snaps his fingers as everyone was back at the guild

"now we reach to the story of what should we do with this wench?" Rious said as he pulled out a sealed jar with a little Daphne inside it

"I swear if I see this wench again, I'm going to erase her existence" Ether said while playing with his kids

"let me handle that" Gajeel told to him

"I'll hand her over to the Council to let them decide what to do with her" Gajeel said as Rious nodded

"please do" Rious said while ignoring Daphne's screams of protest

"can I ask about the me in your worlds? I'm sure I am there. Because I am Natsu's one and only partner" Happy asked them with a smile

"not quite sure about that" Rious replied to him

"I've seen you in my world but you're not my partner" Ether told him as he snaps his fingers and summoned out 9 portals behind them

"my partner is KemoKemo" Ether said as creatures came out of the portals and the children run to them and started to play with them

"what!?" Happy screamed in horror

"but don't worry, in my world, you're Lisanna's partner" Dragima told him to assure him

"am I in the other worlds?" Happy asked them as Ether nodded in agreement while the rest of the Natsus shook their head as a no

"never met you" they all told him

"does that mean" Lisanna said as Fairy Tail imagined Happy's egg getting taken away by a forest Vulcan who was drooling at the egg

"rest in peace, other worlds' Happys" Fairy Tail prayed sadly while Happy was in tears

"now that everyone knows the whole story, I believe it's time for us to go home" Ether said as he and Rious snaps their fingers and summoned out 10 portals

"you're leaving already?" Lucy asked them

"yeah, we can't stay here for much longer" Ether said while carrying up his kids

"why? Come one, let's party" Natsu said to them

"loved to, but can't" Rious said as he carries his girl in his arms

"and if you're asking why? It's because of two reasons" Dragov told to him while lifting up two fingers

"one, the balance of the dimension of this world might collapse faster if we stay here, and secondly" Rious answered the first reason

"our wives are worried sick and they might unleash their fury upon us" Daifuma said with a bit of a pale face as he enters his portal with his son in a haste

"yeah, mine too" Dragima said as he enters his portal with his kids

"so long, Fairy Tail" Dragov said as he enters his portal with the rest joining in

"oh, it'd be better if they all just forget about this incident" Rious said as he and his daughter enter their portal

"way ahead of you" Ether said as he snaps his fingers while entering his portal with his children

As he snaps his fingers, everything went white

**Fairy Tail**

"what were we doing here?" Gray asked as everyone was at the guild with confused faces

"I feel like we were doing something," Lucy said while holding her head

"yeah, I think so too" Happy agreed

"well, let's go on a request," Erza said as everyone nodded

Everyone went back to do their normal daily activities without even remembering the crazy event that had happened at all

**~fin~**


End file.
